


Blame It on the Night

by limanade



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: A maze in corn!, Alpha Serim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Meet-Cute, omega Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limanade/pseuds/limanade
Summary: Due to his conniving friends, Allen unfortunately finds himself at a haunted house on Halloween night.Absolutely terrified, he meets a charming alpha who manages to make a lasting impression.Basically a sellen abo meet-cute.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	Blame It on the Night

**Author's Note:**

> We must further the sellen agenda!  
> (also im a sucker for abo, so I had to write my own guilty pleasure)

Much to Allen's dismay and him saying, "I will never go to a haunted house till the day I die," here he stands, in front of a haunted house on Halloween night. 

Next to him is Minhee and Jungmo, who are bursting with excitement as they chatter enthusiastically. He's regretting agreeing to the bribe, and now the free bubble tea doesn't seem worth it. 

The moonlit night surrounds the bustling farm, consisting of a corn maze, a pumpkin patch, a petting zoo, and their newest addition: a haunted house. 

Dressed in just a hoodie, Allen regrets not bringing a jacket with him. It's usually warm enough during this time of year, and Minhee and Jungmo look fine, so Allen supposes it's an omega thing. The wind is nipping at his exposed skin as he pulls the drawstrings on his hoodie a little tighter, and hides his hands in his pockets.

The trio are currently in line, surrounded by other adrenaline seeking teenagers. The outside of the haunted house is a sizable black building, with glowing windows, grave stones, and piercing screams echoing throughout. With the ominous music playing throughout hidden speakers, Allen really regrets how easily convinced he is.

"Uh, are you sure you guys wanna do this?" Allen asks, as they get closer and closer to the entrance. The screams seem to get louder.

"We already bought the tickets, and we're literally already in line" Jungmo says, confused, and then a grin appears on his face, "What, are you scared? Is little Allen afraid of ghosts?" 

"Of course not! And I'm not even that short! " Allen pouts, though his hands were fidgeting. The tips of his ears are red, and Jungmo and Minhee are both laughing. "I'm not scared of some lame haunted house. Its probably not even that scary, I just thought we could go through the corn maze instead."

"The corn maze? Allen, it's Halloween and you wanna spend it walking in a literal maze? Besides, the tickets were 50% off," Jungmo says matter of factly as Minhee hums in agreement. Rolling his eyes, Allen knows he's a fighting a losing battle.

"Just admit you're scared of going to the Haunted house. It's okay, you can hold onto us if you're really afraid." Teases Minhee, and Allen really doesn't want that to happen. 

"I'm not scared," Allen repeats, but Jungmo and Minhee just laugh as he flinches when someone inside the house screams. 

The truth is that he is deathly afraid of ghosts, zombies, or anything to remotely considered scary. Halloween is his worst nightmare, and he avoids all the seasonal stores and movies and everything besides the candy. Allen would really like to further the omega agenda, but being scared of ghosts is not helping. 

As they keep shuffling forward, mud sticking to their shoes, Allen has to keep his scent in check to prevent further teasing. There's already so much people and a myriad of emotions (mostly fear) that the omega really doesn't want to trigger anything. Jungmo's a beta, and Minhee's an alpha, they're probably biologically programed to not be scared, thinks Allen. 

They make their way up to the front, but the worker puts them together with another group of two to speed things along. The new group of five hand in their tickets and enter a completely black room where they're told the rules through a video. 

"Hey, my names Serim, and this is Wonjin." One of the strangers says as the video plays. Allen, despite his only emotion being fear right now, finds the boy a little too handsome. Caramel hair, a model-like face, and dressed in all black is a little too much to take in.

They go through introductions, and in such an enclosed space he notices an alluring scent other than Jungmo and Minhee. It's of lavender and some type of wood Allen can't think of the name right now (Cedarwood). Of course, as he looks dumbly for the source, Serim is staring right back at him, a charming smile on his face. He flushes in response, facing back towards the video. Definitely an alpha.

If he can smell Serim, then everyone can certainly smell his anxiety and fear as Jungmo and Minhee rub his back, and throw an arm around his shoulder. The video ends, and a door opens in front of them, leading them to the first room.

Allen is putting on a brave face so far. Last in the group, he peers over Jungmo's shoulder to see the room covered in blood and hung-up dismantled body parts. The whole room is illuminated red, but there in the corner stands a creepy butcher, still as a statue. 

Immediately, Allen lets out a whimper and shuts his eyes, gripping onto both Jungmo and Minhee, who seem to be only partially cautious. Serim and Allen also don't seem to be scared, if the absence of screams is any evidence.

Closing his eyes is the new plan, and it works for the majority of the attraction. He's getting dragged along by his friends, but if he keeps his eyes shut and periodically looks at the floor so he doesn't trip, it's not too bad. Jungmo and Wonjin even scream a couple of times with him when the actors scare them. Nearing what has to be the end, is a dark hallway. Allen can practically taste the free bubble tea.

Eyes closed, he knows he's behind everyone, so when he hears footsteps trailing him, he makes the dreaded mistake of looking back.

"AHHHHHHH!"

A man in a serial killer mask is chasing him with a chainsaw, and he lets out his loudest scream possible while running away at the speed of light, pushing past the group.

To his horror, the exit isn’t after the hallway. Gasping for air, he finds himself in another dark room, but this time he's completely alone. Heart pounding and hands sweating, he backs up against the wall.

"J-Jungmo? Minhee?" Allen meekly calls out, trying to see if anyone's around. It’s so dark that he can't even see what direction he came from, or where he's suppose to go. Suddenly, he fears faint footsteps, and a worried Serim pops out of the darkness. 

"Allen! You're here! I think the group got spilt up after that chainsaw guy," Serim says causally, as if they're not stuck in a haunted house. Allen just nods happily in response, grateful he's not alone. It also helps that he might be a little more interested in Serim than the rest of the group. 

"Um, should we look for the others?" Allen asks, and they're so close he can't help but breath in some of Serim's calming lavender scent. Serim doesn't seem to mind as he crowds the boy in a protective stance. He's lucky it's dark, his face is flushed. 

"I'm pretty sure there's a couple of different routes, so we should be able to meet up with them at the end," answers Serim easily. The alpha doesn't seem to be scared in the slightest, smiling good naturedly. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Allen whispers, craving something to hold onto, to hide. Without Jungmo or Minhee, all he can do is grip his ratty hoodie sleeves. It's stupid, but it's scary, and as they walk through the room they see a human-like statue in the corner. It's covered in dirty clothes, and there's a mask for a face. Allen shudders at the sight, ready to jump if it comes alive. 

"You okay?" Serim asks, "It's okay if you want to hold onto m-"

Before Serim can finish his sentence, the statue moves towards them with a high-pitched scream and arms outstretched. Without a thought, Allen shrieks and immediately hides in Serim's chest, arms wrapping like a vice-grip around the alpha. His head tucked into the crook of Serim's neck, eyes squeezed shut. 

Serim just chuckles at the masked actor, and gently wraps his arms around the cowering boy. The pair awkwardly make their way out of the room, never letting go. When the fear subsides and Allen realizes what he's done, he turns punch-drunk red. Letting go of Serim, he stumbles back, unable to look the him in the eye. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I really didn’t mean to do that! Please ignore-forget w-whatever I did, I promise I won't do it again. I swear I won't!" Allen babbles. He wants the floor to swallow him up and disappear. He's never been so embarrassed in his life. Of course he has to be the typical token omega that runs to an alpha when he's scared. So much for furthering the omega agenda.

"It's okay, Allen, really. You were super scared and well, I wasn't," Serim says, calming down the anxious boy. "And I really don't mind. I was going to say you could hold onto me if you were scared, you know before the ghost scared us?"

"Oh," Allen replies dumbly. He's still not looking the alpha in the eyes, too ashamed, when Serim puts an arm around his shoulders. The lavender lulls Allen in, relaxing his frightened nerves. "Come on, let's go finish this."

"Okay," the omega mumbles. He'll beret himself later for this, but for now he might as well enjoy the presence of an attractive alpha. He usually hates having to depend on others, especially an alpha, but Serim is anything but uncomforting.

The next room is covered entirely in mirrors, from ceiling to wall to floor. Allen takes one peek at his surroundings, and shuts his eyes so fast he might as well have not of opened them. "Sorry," Allen squeaks out, hiding his face against the warm body. His scent must be disgustingly bitter. 

Serim, unbothered, just pulls the boy closer as they walk past infinite images of themselves. Allen really hates himself when he takes lungful's of the delectable scent, (no thoughts, head empty).

"You can open your eyes now," Serim says. The pair are outside the house, moonlight illuminating the stalks of corn and grass. Allen, as much as he doesn't want to leave Serim's arms, awkwardly leaves a little space between them, tongue-tied. "Um, thanks for...you know. Doing that. I'm uh, usually not like that." 

"It's nothing. I felt bad for not looking for your friends, you were pretty scared the entire time," Serim says bashfully. Allen wants to retort, 'I wasn't scared!' but even he knows that's a lie. 

From the haunted house, the pair hears familiar screams, and then Jungmo, Minhee, and Wonjin rush out from the exit. Spotting the pair, they rush towards them. 

"Allen! You're not dead? How did you not get scared to death without us?" Exclaims Jungmo, who looks like he just went through a mid-life crisis. 

"I-uh, Serim found me," Allen stammers, sending a pleading look to the alpha. 

"Yeah, and everything was fine. It sure didn't sound like you guys were fine though," Serim says, winking back at Allen. The omega looks away, blushing, but he's pretty sure Jungmo saw. 

Minhee scoffs and retorts, "We heard Allen screaming thirty seconds after we got split up. It was so loud we thought he died, but then we heard him scream again."

Allen just shoves Minhee as the rest of them laugh. So much for being the oldest. Jungmo and Minhee shoot him 'that look' and eye Serim, but Allen really doesn't want to talk about it. They're never going to shut up about it. 

"We were gonna go to the canteen to get some food, you guys wanna come?" Wonjin asks the trio, pointing to a couple of food trucks with string lights in the distance.

The three of them share a look. Minhee's indifferent, Allen's against it, and Jungmo really just wants Allen to suffer, because he says, "Yeah, sounds good. We'll meet you there in a couple of minutes."

Wonjin and Serim leave towards the canteen, and once they're out of earshot Jungmo and Minhee both corner Allen, smirking. "You like Serim!" Jungmo points out, while Minhee says, " So, Serim?"

"What? It's not like that," Allen denies.

"Sure it's not. Is that why you smell like him?" Jungmo questions.

"We-I got scared and then I hug-held him." Allen confesses, biting on his tongue, already regretting this while Jungmo and Minhee hang onto every word he says. 

"And he kind of protected me, but only because I was scared! He probably did it out of pity," Allen mentions, but Jungmo stopped listening when he said hug.

"You guys hugged? You've basically cuddled at this point! I know how scared you get, you were probably stuck on him like glue!"

"I was NOT stuck on him like glue," Allen pouts, sulking, "And besides, I already left a bad first impression. He just saw me scream for five minutes straight. Even I know that's not my most attractive side."

"We already know it isn't, but I don't know, I saw Serim with heart eyes. He looked pretty whipped if you ask me," Minhee says offhandedly, joining the band wagon. 

"Right? He even smells like you. Cheesecake and strawberries and all." Jungmo adds.

Sweets are a traditional omega scent, and Allen just rolls his eyes. "I probably smelt like burnt cheesecake and rotten strawberries cause of how scared I was."

Jungmo just laughs and chides, "Keep telling yourself that. Come on, we don't wanna keep your alpha waiting," 

"Shut up, he's not my alpha," Allen scolds, "Stop looking into things, it's not that deep. I don't have a crush on every alpha that talks to me."

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen you so red before. When was the last time you liked someone?" Minhee jeers, and Allen knows he's right. It's been awhile since he's been so flustered, he's not exactly looking for a guy.

"Touché," Allen retorts, "But I've only known him for ten minutes."

"Okay, but do you find him attractive?" Asks Minhee.

"I mean, objectively speaking yeah," Allen mutters, because it's true. Serim is attractive. With his sharp nose, and plush lips he could be on the cover of Vogue.

"Aha! So you do find him attractive!" Jungmo accuses while Minhee nods in agreement, a cunning smile on his face. Curse Minhee and his stupidly high IQ.

"I said objectively!" Allen whines, but they're already dragging him towards the canteen. 

"Whatever, you still think he's hot!"

-

The trio spot Wonjin and Serim at a picnic table with a bucket of sugary mini donuts. In Minhee's hands, is another bucket of the exact same mini donuts. Allen's already diving head first towards the sweet treats.

Wonjin laughs as he sees this, "We bought the bucket to share, but I guess more for us."

"I guess it's better for us too," Jungmo says as the trio sit down. Allen finds himself sitting across from Serim, who gives him a dashing smile. "So how old are you guys?" Jungmo asks, diving into the donuts.

"I'm 19," Wonjin supplies. "And I'm 21," Serim adds in, eating a donut. There's some sugar left on his lips that he licks away, looking in Allen's direction. He might've choked a little. 

Jungmo jumps on the opportunity, winking, "Oh really? Allen is also 21." 

The omega wants to strangle Jungmo as he gives him a venomous look, and interjects, "Jungmo's 20, and Minhee's the same age as Wonjin."

Serim seems amused at the antics, and Allen would really like to not further embarrass himself via his friends. The group then discovers that they all attend the same university, and probably even have some classes together. 

Jungmo has no hesitation when it comes to talking about Allen, his classes, and his relationship status. The only thing he appreciates is finding out that Serim is in fact single. Other than that and the mini donuts, Allen thinks the world is conspiring against him. Luckily Jungmo, Minhee, and Wonjin all play Pokémon Go and are all team Mystic, so they latch onto it and become online friends.

It’s around 2 am by now, the buckets are empty, and the temperature is dropping so much that Allen is leaning on Minhee for warmth. His sweater paws don't help as much, and now that the adrenaline has faded he really wants to go back to the dorms. He's never been one to pull an all-nighter for fun, and Serim seems to be radiating warmth. He's weak.

"Let's go takeover the gym! It's by the petting zoo," Wonjin exclaims, and Jungmo and Minhee cheer. Allen pouts when Minhee whispers to him, "Good luck, you owe us," as they gladly leave the picnic table.

Betrayed but not surprised, Allen stares at their retreating bodies until they disappear into the stalks of corn. This would've been a prime opportunity if he didn’t already make an absolute fool of himself. 

"Hey Allen, you're cold right?" Serim mentions off-handedly as Allen shivers from a particular strong gust of wind.

"Um, yeah a bit." 

"Let's can go to the pumpkin patch then. There's a barn house filled with pumpkins on sale that we can stay in," Serim offers, and Allen has nothing to lose, so he says, "Yeah, that sounds good."

The pumpkin patch is on the other end of the farm, and it's so dark that they need to use their phones as a flashlight to see where they're going. Not many people are still around when Allen notices a black denim jacket draped over his shoulders. It smells of cedarwood. 

When he turns to look at Serim, the alpha is staring straight ahead but he's clad in only a hoodie. 

He's usually against scent marking, but for some reason it feels so comforting to be wrapped up in Serim, like he could fall asleep within seconds. He can't help but get his hopes up, heart already warming up. Serim probably did it out of the goodness of his platonic heart. He hopes that's not the case, though. 

Dazed, Allen mumbles out, "Won't you be cold?" 

"I have no idea what are you're talking about," Serim says, but he looks pleased with the younger's response as he pulls the jean jacket tighter around himself. Allen blames it on the night.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Serim asks, ears red. If Allen didn't know any better, he would think the guy's nervous.

Chuckling, Allen replies, "What is this? 20 questions?"

"Can’t I just want to know your favorite color without ulterior motives?"

Playing along, Allen grins back. "Fine, it's blue. What about you?" 

"I like red," Serim says, and then he adds on like an after thought, "Kind of like strawberry red. I really like strawberry jam, so I guess red just reminds me of it."

"Oh," is all Allen can say, dizzy, and then he slyly says, "Well, I like lavender tea." 

"Really? That's nice to know," Serim muses, "Aren't Jungmo and Minhee younger than you? How did you guys become friends? "

"It's a really stupid story," Allen says, "I'm from LA, so I basically didn't know anyone when I moved here a year ago. There was a game of Cards Against Humanity in the dorm lounge, so I decided to join. Jungmo was there and he laughed at all my answers, even the lame ones."

" I won the round because Jungmo kept picking me. That's how we first met, and then I met Minhee through Jungmo, and that's history." Smiling fondly at the memory, Allen's quite lucky he met them so quickly. He was definitely a loner for a good two weeks. 

"We should all play Cards Against Humanity. I bet I'd beat you," teases Serim. Allen just thinks of the possibility of seeing him again.

They reach the red barn house in a few minutes, the inside lined with stacks of hay and large crates filled with lush pumpkins. There's fairy lights hung on the ceiling and on the sides of the walls creating an enchanting backdrop. Greeted with warmth, they're soon they're looking at some oddly shaped gourds of all different colors. 

"This one looks like Wonjin," Laughs Serim, holding a beige pumpkin shaped like an egg. "The resemblance is uncanny." 

Allen finds a long, skinny gourd colored a dark green. "This one can be Minhee then."

"Yeah, and this one is Jungmo," Serim says, spotting a purple squash, the exact same shade as Jungmo's violet hair. 

Finding two more for themselves, they take a family picture of all the gourds. Allen might've photobombed some of them, still wearing the too-big coat despite not being cold. Serim doesn't mention it. 

In the midst of taking photos, Allen's phone vibrates in his pocket. Looking at the caller ID, and fifteen missed messages, he knows he's screwed.

"Allen! Where are you? We've been looking for you for the last ten minutes," Jungmo scolds. 

"Sorry, I forgot to text you. I'm with uh-Serim, we're at the pumpkin patch." He can practically hear Jungmo and Minhee smirking.

"Oh I see, did I interrupt something? Minhee and I are probably gonna head back to the dorms…but I guess you won't be coming with us." Jungmo taunts, and Allen can hear Minhee laughing in the background. 

"Shut up, you didn't interrupt anything, and I'm not spending the night with- " Allen sneaks a glance towards Serim, who raises a questioning eyebrow, "what! no, I'm not doing that. Where are you guys?"

"We're at the entrance. Hurry up or we're leaving without you. Or text us if you're leaving with Ser-"

"Okay, fine! I'll be there in five minutes," Grumbles Allen, hanging up. Thank goodness the call wasn't on speaker. 

"Everything good?" Serim asks, looking fondly at the boy. 

"Yeah, but I gotta go. Um, thanks for the jacket," Allen then proceeds to take off the jacket, but then Serim stops him. 

"Keep it, it's still cold outside. The walk back is pretty far." 

"But won't you be cold?" �  
"Alphas tend to run hot, I'll be fine." Serim tucks in a receipt in the jacket pocket, "You can give it back to me later by calling me."

Allen's about to protest about how he'll exactly give it back without knowing his number, but the alpha just gently nudges him along. Jungmo and Minhee are gonna throw a fit when they realize what he's wearing and who it's from.

"Call me," Serim says grinning, "Don’t lose the receipt."

If Allen blushes the whole way back, then no one is none the wiser. 

-

"Is that what I think it is?" 

Jungmo accuses, narrowing his eyes. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are you actually wearing Serim's jacket? I knew you had the hots for him!"

Slightly humiliated, Allen rolls his eyes, "What do you think?" 

"No way! Really? I can't believe you let Serim give you his jacket!" Jungmo exclaims.

Since meeting Jungmo and Minhee, they've never actually seen him romantically interested in someone. They've tried to set him up on multiple dates before, but they never lead to anything. Halloween might be his new favorite holiday.

"You definitely owe us," Minhee chirps, "Did you get his number?"

Pulling the crumpled receipt out of the jacket, there's seven digits scrawled out in pen. Serim really must've thought of this beforehand. Allen just sighs, "Yep."

Later that night, he falls asleep to lavender and cedar wood, and dreams of a certain alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> "Well then, I guess we got Wonjin's number for no reason." Minhee mumbles, under his breath. Jungmo just laughs.
> 
> Comments and feedback are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!! <3  
> idk how smooth present tense is, so yeah, please tell me.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
